User talk:Abbeybunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily & Kit-Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 23:29, May 28, 2012 Emily & Kit-Kat Aren't you going to make an image for them? Do it so the other fans can recognize them. Lord O' Darkness 21:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I will soon. Abbeybunny User Danielsecond has fixed the picture for you. Now that you've got Emily and Kit-Kat's image worked out, you can make images for their episodes (Optional, but it would be great if you did)! Lord O' Darkness 15:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Paris, Trance Aren't you going to finish the episode, or should someone else finish it? Lord O' Darkness 17:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) About "Mini Mimi" If Mimi gets shrunken down to a size of a fly, what else happens to her? Reply immediately RespectTheDisney5 06:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I may have an idea. Sniffles is in the park building a new invention, when he accidentally shrinks Mimi without knowing (when he unkowingly pushes a button). As Sniffles drives off, Mimi tries to follow him to his house so she could become big again. But can she avoid lawnmowers, hungry creatures, and others stepping on her? - Lord O' Darkness 12:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) My idea is that Mimi could be accidentally swallowed by an unsuspected HTF and she tries to escape him/her. Do you like this idea. Reply immediately. RespectTheDisney5 15:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I know who should swallow Mimi... Flaky. RespectTheDisney5 18:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You could add to the plot: Mimi then dodges Cub's spinning top and climbs onto Pop's armchair. Pop thinks that Mimi is a fly so he blew her away from his house. Mimi is then blown into Flaky's house and lands on the windowsill, but a slight breeze blew Mimi into Flaky's juice. Flaky then drinks her juice without noticing that Mimi is in the drink and Mimi is gulpped down to her stomach. Mimi escapes Flaky after Flaky belches her into Lumpy's garden while he is mowing the lawn. Brain Freezy You said that your character Freezy was going to make her debut in an episode with that name. Are you going to make it soon? Or you don't have it planned out yet? If you couldn't think of a plot, I would be happy to introduce Freezy for you. I've been planning to make a new episode for Spot and Waddles anyways. Lord O' Darkness 13:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Character info When you put characters into a new episode, please edit their information (ie: appearances, kills, deaths) so it is up to date. Lord O' Darkness 01:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pranks Prank Pranky Please finish the episode. Lord O' Darkness 02:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) About "The Third kind of Art" Can you make my OC Josh appear in The Third Kind of Art. It could be when he is bored of Wooly's class so that he is excused so he can make a big picture of a biplane. After he finished, Handy spotted the picture from his helicopter and mistook it for a real biplane and then Handy jumped and splattered on the ground, which made Josh worried. RespectTheDisney5 06:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Lazy eyed and Bushy tailed Your image looks just fine. Why change it? Lord O' Darkness 18:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) More for Mimi Aren't you going to finish the episode? Lord O' Darkness 02:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Idea for an episode about Freezy I got an idea for an episode about Freezy. She could get agitated when Josh (my OC) steals most of the ICEEs from her store (same one from Brain Freezy) to make a picture of an igloo outside. It's Arctic Fox versus Chipmunk! Eskimo vs Artist! Oh No! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I will do it later. Abbeybunny (talk) 22:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Igloo? And finish off Frisking Kitten! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Abbeybunny (talk) 22:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Earth Day episodes, eh? It would be good if you waited for Spring, but it's okay if you can't wait that long. Here's what would make a great episode: Everyone is fed up with Fungus leaving garbage everywhere, so they come up with a plan to change him for the better. FYI, if it's only (at most) 5 Earth Day episodes, just put them with the other episodes. I created a DVD specifically for Halloween episodes because there were a lot of ideas, because otherwise Season 24 would have just been one big Halloween season.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, Specy Spooktacular inspired me, and I really wanted to create something similar to it, and I really need some support... Thanks for the Fungus episode idea! Abbeybunny (talk) 15:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Notice Can you assist me, Chase555 and Lord O'Darkness on the new wiki? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) For what? Abbeybunny (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Uploading episodes and your characters on the wiki. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 06:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know... Abbeybunny (talk) 21:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Stage fright I already added it to the list. Now you must make an image. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm bad at making images. D: Abbeybunny (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) About Trixie's CTA Can you tell me her mini-description, as well as stat names and points? I'm running out of ideas. HTF1234 (talk) 13:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC)